


A Walk in the Park

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: It wasn't a walk in the park, but at least Pidge could find something to amuse herself at the Garrison.





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "I'm bitter and complicated. It's one of my charms." "I don't think you know what that word means. Or how to count."

        If anyone had told Pidge a year ago that going to the Garrison was going to be easy, she would have believed them. Had anyone told her the same thing a  _ week  _ ago, she would have laughed in their face. 

        She fixed her glasses, looking at her two teammates. It hadn’t been long since they’d been assigned to each other, and had easily not been the best decision on the head honcho's part. Then again, Pidge was used to them not making good decisions. 

        But the brooding boy who kept looking at Lance was new. From Pidge’s seat, she had the best vantage point to keep an eye on Lance and Hunk no matter where they were in the room. Lover-boy, as Pidge had inwardly dubbed him, seemed to have the same idea. 

        Sure, the seat right by Pidge was normally blocked by the big, buff dude who was large enough to rival Hunk as they got closer to the windows, but it was better than most of the others. 

        Pidge continued to doodle in her notebook, making calculations she’d need for later. 

        It’d been awhile since she’d noticed how the boy would watch Lance (only knowing because it was the same way she watched Hunk), but only then did she recognize him as the same unnamed boy Lance bickered with almost daily.

        “So, how long are you going to stalk my pilot?” she asked casually, making more notes. 

        The boy jumped, whipping around to look at Pidge. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied. 

        “Oh. So you’re going to be difficult. Okay. Well, I’ll warn you now so I don’t have to do it later: don’t hurt him. You do- I’ll just have to electrify your nuts off.”

        A visible shiver ran through the boy at Pidge’s deadpanned statement. “I still don’t know what you’re-”

        “Lance is bi. You’re obviously attracted to him, prompting me to believe you’re gay, or bi, but I’m leaning more towards gay because you’ve never even looked the way of the girls fawning over you. So, logical conclusion: at some point in time either he’s going to notice you like him and ask you out, or you’re going to beat his head in and ask him out.”

        Pidge tapped her pencil against her chin, thinking about the percentages and chances of everything she’d just said. 

        Then she shrugged and turned to the boy. “So,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t hurt Lance. He’s a friend, kinda. Probably. Not the point. Anyway-”

        “I don’t like him,” the boy argued, crossing his arms and sinking lower into his seat as Lance looked over and grinned at Pidge, evidently not seeing the boy. 

        Pidge rolled her eyes at Lance, though acknowledging him, before turning back to the boy. “Why are you being difficult?” she questioned.

        “I’m bitter and complicated. It’s one of my charms.”

        “I don’t think you know what that word means. Or how to count.”

        Pidge grinned cheekily as the boy glowered at her. 

        “You’re irritating,” he stated. 

        “So I’m told,” Pidge claimed. “So, when are you going to ask him out?”

        “I don’t know-” The boy realized what he was saying and immediately turned away. “I’m  _ not _ . I’m not interested in that idiot.”

        Pidge pushed up her glasses, doing one of her I-know-something-you-don’t grins as she did so. “Right. Sure you’re not.”

        It wasn’t exactly a walk in the park, being the in Garrison- Pidge cringed as something crashed and shattered, probably something of Lance’s doing- but at least it was amusing.


End file.
